DESCRIPTION (taken from application): This project will provide a 10-week summer mentored biomedical research experience to 10 undergraduates each year who are majoring in a physical science (chemistry, physics, etc.), computer science, engineering or mathematics. Students will be participants in biomedical projects at the forefront of research, often using high-tech equipment. Their projects will span the spectrum of biomedical research and be designed to make use of their specialized skills and introduce them to the opportunities for careers in biomedical research. They will make a final oral or poster presentation on their work and write a critiqued abstract. Students will realize how valuable their talents and skills are through solving biomedical problems. The participants will be co-registered in the SMART Program at Baylor College of Medicine (www.bcm.mac.edu/smart/). They will have access to all elements of the SMART Program including the unique daily interdisciplinary Fundamentals and Frontiers of Biomedical Research seminar series, a weekly research discussion group, career development activities and career counseling. Participants will have the opportunity to enroll in the SMART GRE Prep Course, which has helped more than 50% of the enrollees raise their general GRE Scores by more than 300 points with limited interference to their research productivity. Social activities and dormitory housing in the Texas Medical Center will facilitate interaction between the 80-90 participants in the umbrella SMART Program. Students from different majors and backgrounds will learn about science, careers and life from each other. Participants will be chosen from a variety of disciplines and campus environments, with a concerted effort to recruit students from populations that are under-represented in SMET (science, math, engineering and technology), including women, African Americans, Hispanics, Native Americans and Pacific Islanders.